Lovers reunited
by Silverterror
Summary: Five days after Leslie's death, Jess has a few memories, and flash backs. His broken heart won't heal. He then sees a face who he meets once again. This time, in the afterlife.


A/N: Some people are going to be pist. This keeps true to both the book and the movie. Jess has blond hair in this, like in the book. And when Leslie's soul appears, she'll have the brown hair that's short, like she does in the book. Hope noone's really mad about this. Bridge to Terabithia is a really good book. A lot better then the movie. Oh, and in this story, Leslie did die. I watched a scene from Star Wars Episode V where Obi-wan appears to Yoda and Luke. And I was thinking, "I should write a fanfic where Leslie's soul appears to Jess in Terabithia." But then this turned out way dfferently then I planned. But still, just please read this!

Lovers reunited

By Dark God Silverterror

Jess sat on a fallen tree in Terabithia crying severly. It has been 5 days since the death of Leslie Burke. Jess had gone to an art museum with Ms. Edmunds. When he went home. His dad said, "Your friend Leslie's dead. She drowned in a creek this morning. Aparently, she fell swinging across a rope, it broke. And she fell in. They think she might've hit her head. I'm real sorry boy."

"No! Your lying! She aint dead! Leslie aint dead!" Jess ran out of his house, and saw at Leslie's house two police cars. And an officer. _"No, this is not happening! What have I done! Leslie no!" _Jess ran back to his house, up the stairs, into his room. Closed the door, shoved a dresser up to it. Jess moved a blanket, went onhis bed. Picked up his art book Leslie had given him for christmas of 1977. Opened it to a page with a drawing of Leslie. The hair was short, boyish lookin, and brown. And Leslie in the picture was wearing her blue shirt with Pegasus on it. Jess stared at it and thought, _"Damn, poor Leslie is dead. And it's all my fault. If I had invited her to go with the museum with me, or if I had stayed, then she would still be alive."_

Jess closed the art book, and held it, and fell asleep with his head on his pillow. His dad opened the door to his room, and moved the dresser out of the way. And saw Jess sleeping with his art book in his arms touching his face. Mr. Aarons went over to Jess, gently took the art book out of his hand. And put a blanket on Jess. And then took Jess's shoes off of him, and walked out of the room.

The next five days were hellish for Jess. He made Maybelle the new queen of Terabithia, but it wasn't Leslie. Who Jess cared about more then Maybelle. Jess fell in love with Leslie the very last time he had ever seen her. They had swung across the rope out of Terabithia. Leslie had PT in her arms. She ran and said, "See yeah." Jess also said, "Yeah, see yeah."

Leslie continued running to the direction of her house. Jess walked for a few seconds, then stopped, and turned to Leslie, he smiled. And sighed. Leslie turned over to see Jess and waved her hand at him with a smile, and that beutiful face of an angel. She laughed. Jess smiled back, and a huge smile was on his face. He had just fallen in love with Leslie Burke. Leslie waved her hand, and then turned, and continued running and disappeared. Jess smiled again, sighed yet again. Before Leslie had ran and disappeared to her house, a rain drop ran down Jess's face, like it was a tear drop foreshadowing what would happen next. Jess walked back to his house. He thought he would spend the rest of his life with Leslie.

But he was wrong, the next day she died. No five days later Jess was sitting on a log in Terabithia. Crying, wishing he could bring Leslie back, to see the face of an angel again. To see the short brown hair of his friend. To hear the voice of an angel. It broke his heart when Leslie had died. Jess fell of the log, and his heart stopped beating, he breathed his last breath, and died. Therfore past Jesse Oliver Aarons jr, son of Jesse Oliver Aarons sr.

* * *

Then Jess awoke, he opened his eyes. And got up. He was in heaven! Jess smiled, and wondered, _"Where is Leslie? She must be here!" _"Jess!" Jess heard Leslie's voice! He turned around, and saw Leslie running up to him, throw her arms around him. Then she kissed him on the lips. Then she moved her head. And looked into Jess's eyes. And he into her's. "I love you Leslie."

"I love you too."

The

End

A/N: Turned out way differently then I expected it. Good, or bad? Review! Please? Really please. .Whimpers like a dog.


End file.
